


A Brand New Season

by braindelete



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy is observant, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the New Avengers team, Happy Hogan reflects on the role Iron Man has played in the lives of Tony, himself and Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Season

Happy Hogan would never have referred himself as a smart man.

He hadn't been the best at math but he could put two and two together. That was all it had taken to see the proverbial four that was the product of Iron Man and Tony Stark. Happy had known very early on that there was no mythical, secret body guard hidden by that armor. Inside had been Tony all along, but for reasons he only could begin to understand, Tony had wanted it secret. All the signs had been there; Tony and Iron Man never in the same place, especially when Iron Man was supposed to be a body guard. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together, but Happy obliged and didn't let on that he knew the secret identity of the Iron Man.

Now, that the information was out in the open- among his inner circle at least- Happy felt a bit more at ease knowing he didn't have to keep the secret from his wife anymore. It was then he realized, as he stood in the large kitchen of Tony's new penthouse in Stark Tower, that he hadn't seen Pepper in about twenty minutes.

"I'm impressed, boss. I think your new digs have managed to eat my wife," he teased.

Tony put down a box full of things labelled "Fragile" on the dark granite counter top.

"Donald Trump has nothing on me, Hap."

His boss, of course, was only pretending to help Steve Rogers move the boxes of things, even if there weren't many. Tony leaned against the medium sized box, watching as Happy looked around the kitchen. Pepper finally appeared again, popping her head in through the door, her eyes going wide.

"Oh wow, this kitchen is gorgeous..." she ran her hand long one of the counter tops. "I want it."

Happy responded with a laugh. Pepper mock glared at her husband, the expression softened by her smirk.

He turned when he noticed that Steve had entered the kitchen. He'd set down the box in his arms and was talking to Tony, leaning in closer than most of the man on man conversation Happy had witnessed in his time. There was something different, something almost... affectionate about the talk. Tony seemed relaxed, turning so his back was against the counter, his body facing Steve. They weren't looking at each other, in fact, Tony's eyes were off in the distance until the last brief moment when Tony playfully shoved Steve away. Happy was certain the look on his face gave away his confusion, but neither man noticed. Tony picked up his box and headed out of the kitchen, with Steve giving Tony's ass a light squeeze before following with the box he'd brought in.

"Tell me you saw that..."

Pepper looked over. "Saw what? God... these appliances are amazing, stainless steel state of the art..."

Happy rolled his eyes. "No. Tony and Steve..."

"What about them?"

"You know... are they... I think Steve just grabbed Tony's ass."

 

Pepper was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed. Happy was already in bed, watching TV. If they hadn't gone to work every day in Stark Tower, he would have sworn they were just a normal, average couple. But they did work for Stark and his life affected their lives, whether he meant it to or not. Happy took a breath before looking toward the bathroom door, where the light filtered out onto the floor.

"Do you think this is a good idea, the Avengers?" he asked carefully.

As Pepper come out of the bathroom, her tiny frame dwarfed in one of his t-shirts, she flicked the light off as she exited and then climbed into bed beside him.

"The New Avengers," she corrected. "I think it will be fine. It was fine before."

Happy nodded and kissed her forehead softly. She smiled, her eyes slipping closed before she glanced at the TV.

"I can't believe you're watching wrestling?"

"You were working." he laughed, holding up his hands defensively.

"You know that's fake right?" Pepper teased.

"Hush!"

Pepper laughed and turned the TV off, curling up in the bed against him. Happy shifted in the bed, laying back and wrapping her in his arms. She cuddled against his chest, running the palm of her hand against his broad chest. He responded by rubbing her back gently. These moments of peace, Happy knew, were few and far between so he made a point to enjoy them a little more when they finally came around.

"So you think this is good?" Happy asked her.

"The New Avengers? Yeah I think so."

He nodded, thinking it over. Tony was happier when other people were around. He'd been a bit more depressed since the Avengers disassembled If nothing else, the new team would make their boss and friend that much easier to work for. Then again it could lead to some major trouble for them as well as Tony. Only time would tell if restarting the Avengers team and moving them into the new tower was a good idea.

"I guess we'll see," he kissed her softly on the lips.

Pepper returned the kiss. "I don't think there's anything to worry about. At least he's not making us move in with him. I'd kill for that kitchen though."

"Well you're going to have to, because we can't afford that kitchen." He laughed a bit.

The new team was still on his mind long after Pepper had drifted into sleep. In theory, the idea seemed good. He couldn't help but wonder if things went sour how long it would take to affect his life and Pepper's. How long it would take for the disasters that plagued Tony's every day life to reach their doorstep? He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, slipping toward his own slumber.

What's the worst that could happen...


End file.
